powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gwen McQueen
Gwen McQueen is a fictional character in Anthony Marsh, Jr's fan-fiction era of Power Rangers, Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders. The character originally debuted in late 1999 and later returned in 2010, during Marsh's work on the comics since a very young youth and coming of age.Gwen as appeared in PRLG's comic book series in late 1999 and 2000 until 2001 she was dropped, replacing her for Wendy Jane O'Hara as the G2 Pink Galaxy Ranger during the entire decade. In this fanfic series, despite being a Ranger, Gwen is Tony Marshall's first love. Character Background Intel [2][3]Gwen is a German/Irish/Swedish-born American who grew up as a military brat. Her father General Seymour Morrshower was one of Terra Venture's top military officers and attendents. Morshower later retired after then. After the events of one of the greatest wars in Power Rangers history- Countdown to Destruction , has passed, she came aboard to Terra Venture and she is currently topped as the space station's top officers. In 2010, Gwen returned to the series, after a stressful, long 10-year hiatus. 'Appearance ' In Shannon Spruill's incarnation of the character in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena, Gwen was a goth. In all three She is a very attractive girl who is sort of a black-magic infested "girl-next-door" type. She is also a thespian. Gwen is also very tough, cruel, and heartless toward her enemies and including people that treated her wrongly and unwillingly. Her image is so gothic that she is mean-spirited. Unlike Trakeena, her villainous counterpart, Gwen, as a Ranger, should've been hailed as the "Scream Queen of Destruction". However, her personality is neutral (half of the time she is good, half of the time she is crazy and evil). Her behavior is more "Goth-Hungry" than girly-girlish. Gwen is a tomboy but she sometimes does crazy things any girl can do. In'' Power Rangers Lost Galaxy: The Rise of Trakeena'', Gwen McQueen was originally portrayed by Shannon Spruill whose ringname in TNA Wrestling (beforehand WCW) is obviously Daffney (aka. perferred and/or called Daffney Unger. In 2011, following her inactivity and release from TNA, Spruill was dropped from the cast as she has been subsituted with Rachel Dillinger (aka. HarleyQuinnPsycho) in the 2012 reversion. 'Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena (2010-2012)' 'Shannon Spruill Incarnation (2010-2011)' Gwen debuted in the film's segment "Idol Goth", a segment after Trakeena's 'Pilot' episode "The Queen's Allure". However, in "Goth", she had no spoken lines to start with, until the mentioning of Billy James (Rider Strong) began to stalk her on her Facebook and MySpace pages in another segment following. She was earlier involved in being invited to GHS's Homecoming Dance. Unfortunately, due to Billy's obsession with the Scream Queen, she was denied from going there, according to her father General Seymour Morshower (James Cromwell) and his advice via' per words. She was a little nervous meeting the other Power Rangers though, but she sought a comeback to Tony Marshall (Tobey Maguire), the Red Ranger, who Gwen considers as her "Old long-time friend and buddy". In the meantime, Tony and Gwen both realize to themselves that it has been 10 years from now the last time they've seen each other. Now they've seen each other all grown up. However, in the past, Tony was between the ages of 7-8 while Gwen was in her early-to-mid 20s then. During the second half of the segment, while Gwen was at the lake by herself, Jet Rocket (Stephen Rannazzisi ) sends one of Rita Repulsa 's old monsters to capture her and of that, was the dasterously insane gem witch Madame Woe (voiced by Alex Borstein, who voiced Woe earlier in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''season 1 episode Peace, Love and Woe and then voiced Queen Machina in Power Rangers: Zeo , which was 4 years later). Alluring Gwen as bait, mistaking her for a Ranger, the real Power Rangers show up to Gwen's small rescue and battle Woe until Woe traps them in her crystal necklace. After Woe was defeated by Blue Ranger, Gwen began to ignore him and decided to "Stay away" from him, knowing she was stalked. [4]Added byRangermaniaguy2010 In "A Goth Queen's Madness", Gwen returns, this time, she is not seen in the power pad. When Devin told the Rangers to power down for a moment, Devin tells them "She's here", but instead she was seen on a promo video about her promoting PWD (aka.' Professional Wrestling Destination'). Billy thinks she was talking to him on a webcam, but he wasn't. The video is seen on '''YouTube ('within the between footage takes). Then following the message was the match between her and TNA Knockout Sarita at a resent taping of TNA Xplosion and footage from one of its July 2010 tapings is shown. During this, footage is spliced with Anthony Marsh, Jr (while playing his A.J. Weems character) "pretending" he was actually talking to her after that singles match with Sarita. During her eraged impression acting all 100% Zombie Hot, she won her first match against her. [5]This video of the 6/30/10 taping of Xplosion was included in the film with spliced footage takes .4]This video Daffney talking about the PDW is used as footage in the film in the segment "A Goth Queen's Madness". In the segment "Striptease", Gwen was one of the 8 contestants in a contest in the first and only annual Lockbox Match. During it, Delvara (Lauren Williams, aka. 5x-Time TNA Knockout champion Angelina Love), the leader of the soon-to-be-known Punishment Sisters, won a championship belt and Gwen went empty handed and was "ENFORCED" to do a striptease in which she refused to do. However, within the film, between the footage takes, it was shocking toward Devin Stewart (Seth Green), Bulk (Kevin James) and A.J. Weems (Anthony Marsh, Jr ) and it was also believed that Gwen would stripdown nude (a referrence to Striptease, the critically panned 1996 Demi Moore film of the same name) while doing this and would make A.J. be "Ashamed" by it. While doing the stripping slow in her trademark "Zombie-hot" way, she is being attacked by Lacey with her "Ugly-Stick" and Lacey fills [6]in for her stripdown as she shows her how it is done the right way! [ Later, she had showdown match with Sarita again and at that time, she lost the match. At the Spin Cycle (which the film partially used footage of the "Knockouts Edition" of the Spincycle match), Gwen attended. [7]When Billy was sent to Commander Chalmers (Robert Downey, Jr)' office, Gwen appeared, but Morshower showed up first. For a threatening insult toward Billy, Gwen raises her middle finger in his face telling him "F**k You". This unnamed segment had Gwen once more with no spoken lines. In the segment, "The New Power of Pink", Gwen returns. After the Rangers told Gwen that Wendy Jane died from a epic sacrifice of saving her friends from Psycho Pink and managed to destroy the sword of Soul Edge (a evil weapon primarly in the Soulcalibur games), she realized Wendy had full potental in herself but Gwen then looked back for a few moments why she hated her at first. Gwen was given the fallen Ranger's Quasar Saber until the saber ended up being taken away from her by Trakeena and Jet Rocket. When Gwen saw the ghost of Wendy Jane -in Ranger form, after she failed to fight the evil bug-queen, she was given the saber again and Gwen used the sword to pumble Trakeena, her most hated rival who treated her wrong in the past, and the Scream Queen finally returns to mantle the Pink Ranger's powers after 10 years of absence. Two segments later, Gwen began doing the role of former Alaskan Governor Sarah Palin in the segments "Meet the Governor" and "Governor Goes Down" in cutaway gag episodes involving [http://gogalactic.wikia.com/wiki/%27%27%27The_Punishment_Sisters?action=edit&redlink=1 The Punishment Sisters '''](which consists Delvara , Christi , Flo , Summer , and Lora ), a evil all-female Power Ranger team. Gwen continued to do this gimmick until she was ambushed by the Feline Ninjas, allowing Master Vile monster Katastrophe to cut Gwen's hair. After her hair was cut, she was knocked out and began suffering a traumatized concussion. In the segment, "A Race With an Old Friend", Gwen is being harrassed by Billy's older brother Ronnie James , who is an escaped convinct and a hardcore underground trouble-making wreckless race car driver.. Following this, she was captured by the Ranger's troubled brother until Billy came to her rescue. This is where Gwen began to experience one of the hardest journeys as a Power Ranger. In the segment, "Enter the Dark Galaxy", when Deviot just had a battle against the Blue Ranger and The Guardian of the Galaxy Book and as he and Jet Rocket summoned the Keonta Spell from the Galaxy Book, Gwen and the other Rangers ended up in The Dark Galaxy (after the team's battle against Deviot and Jet Rocket -MERGED into one mutant being). '''Rachel Dillinger Incarnation (2011-present) 6 months later, Gwen (now played by HarleyQuinnPsycho - Rachel Dillinger) is now a psychiatrist. 'Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 reboot ' Swedish actress Noomi Rapace is cast to play Gwen in the Anthony Marsh, Jr -directed reboot film update of Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy for 2014. Her version of Gwen will be portrayed the same way as Rachel Dillinger's Harley Quinn and as herself. 'As a Ranger' 'Zords ' *Wildcat Galactabeast/zord 'Vehicles' *Jet Jammer *Jet Speeder *Vector Cycle 'Arsenal and Weapons' *Wildcat Quasar Saber *Lights of Orion armor *Transdagger **Beta-Bow *Quasar Launcher **Galaxy Quasar Launcher *Transmorpher - with the Ranger dial color on PINK 'Trivia' 'The Shannon Spruill/Daffney version' (2010-2011) *This version of Gwen is mainly based on former TNA Knockout Daffney, who is currently not active in wrestling after TNA let her go in March 2011. *Fluent in German, but has a very high-pitched voice. *Born in Westbaden, Germany. *Originally debuted in late 1999-early 2000. *She appeared in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena theatrically, portrayed by Shannon Spruill, whose alter ego is TNA Knockout Daffney. In 2011, though, before the film's release it was rumored that''' Sophia Bush would play Gwen in the sequel despite that Fans did not like Spruill's performance in The Rise of Trakeena. Unfortunately, those plans were canceled and so was casting Sienna Miller to play it. The Power Rangers LG film series is currently being rebooted and the part of Gwen for Power Rangers LG: Galactic Underground would be portrayed by Jenna Dewan . *Gwen is a Thespian. *Quick-witted, goth figure. *Considered a Pink Ranger favorite, aside to Kimberly Ann Hart from Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ,Kendrix Morgan from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy , Jen Scotts from Power Rangers: Time Force , andSydney Drew from Power Rangers: SPD . *Considered a "Crazy Person". *Was diagnosed with a trauma syndrome since teenage years. *One of Tony Marshall's original love interests. *In Shannon Spruill's incarnation of the character, she has a rivalry with Trakeena [8]. *She is also considered as "Mistress of Disguise", despite of this being her perogutive abilities and considered as a Chamelion (also in Spruill's incarnation). *Her real name is Trixie Chelsea Love. *Her real mother died when she was 12 years old. However, she currently has a step-mother who takes care of her. She still lives with her father though. Her real mother's name was Caroline McQueen; she was a gypsy and psychic. *Shannon Spruill, the wrestler behind the Daffney character in TNA, is resently added as a friend on Anthony Marsh, Jr's MySpace index - "My Friends" on his MySpace page. *has a passion for heavy metal/death metal music. *Influenced with witchcraft. *Considered a "Tough-Girl" kind of type. *Considered as a tomboy sometimes, despite hanging out with team members like Tony Marshall and A.J. Weems. *Has a taste of hatred toward Billy James, who is the 2nd Gen. Blue Galaxy Ranger, because she definitely HATES his appearence, style, jokes, etc. *Allergic to dogs. '''The Rachel Dillinger version (2011-2012) *Gwen is voted the most, deep sexy and hottest Pink Ranger ever, since Karone - who later became the 2nd Pink Galaxy Ranger in Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy midway through that series, according to rangermaniaguy2010's blogsheet on his MySpace page. *The first Pink Ranger, though non-fictionous, to be mute and silent. 'The Noomi Rapace version (2012-present)' 'Impersonation Gimmicks' *Sarah Palin See Also *Saya *Wendy Jane O'Hara , the Pink Ranger before and after Gwen. *Karone Category:Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy 2014 Category:Pink Ranger Category:Power Rangers: Galactic Military Police Defenders Category:Mute Category:Female Category:Human